Wenn der Wolf heult
by JaaayMalfoy
Summary: Ein kleiner OS über Remus' Gedanken über seine Freunde, seinen Sohn, seine Frau..


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Handlung, die Rechte an den Personen und allem andren gehören J.K. Rowling !

**Wenn der Wolf heult..**

Es war eine klare Nacht, die Sterne glitzerten und das Licht des Mondes erhellte die Straßen und Häuser über Großbritannien.  
>Der Mond war schon sehr voll -so voll, dass viele ihn wohl als Vollmond bezeichnet hätten, nicht aber Remus Lupin, denn er wusste einen Vollmond zu erkennen.<br>Besagter Werwolf stand gerade am Fenster im Zimmer seines etwa zwei Wochen alten Sohnes.  
>Der Raum war eher provisorisch zu Teddys Zimmer ernannt worden, weil er und Tonks es nicht mehr geschafft hatten, sich eine neue Wohnung zu suchen; aus dem Grund lebt klein Ted nun im ehemaligen Gästezimmer von Andromeda, das sie und ihre Tochter mit einigen Zaubertricks umdekoriert hatten.<br>Remus war froh, dass die Frauen sich um Teds Zimmer gekümmert hatten, denn er selbst hatte, während Tonks' Schwangerschaft und auch nach der Geburt seines Sohnes , viel im Orden zu tun und daher keinen Kopf für so alltägliche Dinge wie das Umdekorieren eines Zimmers gehabt.

Remus seufzte leicht, als er den Mond anstarrte -der Anblick erinnerte ihn an die vielen Vollmondnächte, die er mit seinen Freunden zusammen in der Heulenden Hütte verbracht hatte.  
>Ja, die Rumtreiber. Wie sehr Remus es geliebt hatte, zu ihnen gehören zu dürfen. James, Sirius und Peter -ja auch Peter, denn damals war er tatsächlich noch einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen.<br>Was war nur aus dem unscheinbaren, pummeligen Jungen geworden, der Peter in seiner Schulzeit gewesen war ?  
>Für Remus war es einfach nicht zu verstehen, wie aus einem Rumtreiber ein Verräter und Todesser hatte werden können. Vielleicht hatte Peter sich auch nicht so geborgen in ihrer Clique gefühlt, wie alle immer angenommen hatten; vielleicht hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, im Schatten seiner Freunde zu stehen -schließlich waren Remus selbst, James und Sirius als außerordentlich talentierte junge Zauberer bekannt gewesen; James war außerdem der Quidditchstar Gryffindors, während Remus Jahrgangsstufenbester und Sirius ein beliebter Frauenheld gewesen -während Peter höchstens als Tollpatsch hätte bezeichnet werden können.<br>Trotzdem konnte Remus es nicht verstehen -würde es wohl nie verstehe können- wie Peter Lily und James hatte verraten können.  
>Egal was ihn dazu bewegt hatte; egal wie sehr er im Schatten seiner Freunde gestanden hatte, die Rumtreiber waren Peters Freunde gewesen -wie konnte man seine Freunde derart verraten?<br>Remus spürte die Übelkeit in sich hoch kommen -er empfand tiefen Hass auf Peter -Hass dafür, dass er Remus Lily und James genommen hatte; Hass dafür, dass er auch Sirius einen seiner besten Freunde genommen hatte und Hass dafür, dass er Harry seine Eltern genommen hatte.  
>Wie hatte er es James antun können? James, der ihn in die Gruppe seiner Freunde eingegliedert hat, James, der sich immer für ihn eingesetzt, ihn vor den Blicken und Kommentaren anderer geschützt hatte?<br>Und wie hatte er es Lily antun können? Lily, die wunderbare, fantastische Lily, die die gütigste Person gewesen war, die Remus je hatte kennenlernen dürfen -außer Tonks vielleicht- und sie hatte sich immer für jeden eingesetzt, immer das Richtige zu sagen gewusst.  
>Egal ob Remus oder auch Severus Snape gegenüber - Lily war immer verständnisvoll und einfühlsam gewesen; hatte Remus aufheitern und ihm seine Ängste nehmen können.<br>Eine lange Zeit lang war Lily die Person gewesen, der Remus am aller meisten vertraut hat; sie hatte stets das Gute in ihm gesehen, auch wenn er selbst sich gehasst hatte -wenn er sich als Monster bezeichnet hatte, wenn er es nicht hatte ertragen können ein Werwolf zu sein.  
>Sie hatte ihn nie verurteilt, auch wenn er selbst sich verurteilt hatte.<br>Wenn er sich vor sich selbst geekelt hatte, wenn er keinen Sinn mehr darin gesehen hatte, zu leben -sein Leben sogar hatte beenden wollen; immer dann war Lily für ihn da gewesen.  
>Immer, wenn er sich für sich selbst geschämt hatte, weil er ein Monster war, hatte sie ihn so akzeptiert wie er war -und so als einen Freund geliebt wie er war.<br>"Du bist kein Monster, Remus" hatte sie einmal gesagt, und ihm die Hand getätschelt, "Du hast lediglich ein kleines haariges Problem"  
>-ein kleines haariges Problem, so hatten seine Freunde Remus' Werwolfsein immer genannt.<p>

Er lächelte ein wenig und blickte auf den kleinen Jungen, der sich in seinem Gitterbettchen gerade umgedreht hatte.  
>Remus war jeden Tag dankbar dafür, dass sein Sohn nicht mit dem Fluch gestraft war, der sein eigenes Leben bestimmt hatte; sein Sohn würde nicht einmal im Monat Hogwarts verlassen, nicht einmal im Monat plötzlich "krank" sein müssen. Ted würde nie die Blicke der anderen ertragen müssen -die Angst, die Abscheu oder auch das Mitleid in den Augen seiner Klassenkameraden sehen müssen. Er würde nie erfahren, welchen Schmerz man bei der Verwandlung in einen Wolf erfuhr; würde nie erfahren müssen, wie es war, ein Monster zu sein -oh ja, Remus war unglaublich dankbar dafür.<br>Derweil drehte der kleine Junge sich wieder in seinem Bettchen und seine blauen Haare färbten sich schlagartig rot -unweigerlich fragte Remus sich, ob es unabsichtlich passiert war oder sein Sohn etwas spannendes Träumte, dass seine Haare rot werden ließ.  
>Womöglich regte er sich auch im Traum über etwas auf - Doras Haare wurden auch immer flammend rot, wenn sie sich über etwas aufregte.<br>Dora -der erste Mensch, der sich nach seiner Schulzeit je um Remus gesorgt und gekümmert hatte.  
>Trotzdem hätte der Werwolf es nie zu träumen gewagt, dass sie sich einmal in ihn verlieben könnte -Sirius, ja, Sirius hatte es sofort gewusst, als sie sich beim ersten Ordenstreffen trafen.<br>"Sie verknallt sich in dich, Kumpel!" hatte er bei einem Butterbier gelacht, "Und ich freu mich schon auf eure Hochzeit! Ihr macht 'en echt schönes Paar!"  
>Ja, die Hochzeit -wie gern hätte Remus Sirius dabei gehabt! Es war einfach nicht fair, das Tatze gestorben war, bevor er von Tonks' und Remus' Beziehung gehört hatte -dass er nicht als Trauzeuge neben seinem alten Freund hatte stehen können, als Tonks in ihrem weißen Kleid auf den Altar zugeschritten war.<br>Früher, als er noch in der Schule war, hatte Remus immer davon geträumt, seine Freunde an seiner Hochzeit hinter sich stehen zu haben -er hatte sie bei sich gewollt, als er sein Ja-Wort gab, hatte ihre Unterstützung und Zustimmung gebraucht.  
>Und sein Sohn? Sein Sohn würde nie Remus' Freunde kennenlernen können. Remus lachte bitter auf; er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass James einmal der Pate seines ersten Kindes sein sollte, und jetzt war es Harry, der Teds Pate werden würde.<br>Remus war durchaus froh, dass Harry zugestimmt hatte, denn er gehörte für ihn praktisch zur Familie; doch er hätte seine alten Freunde gerne um sich gehabt, als sein Sohn geboren wurde.  
>Er hätte gerne Sirius lachen gehört, wenn er "Dein Sohn ist aber viel hübscher als du, Moony!" gerufen hätte; er hätte gerne Lilys Glückwünsche gehört und die Wetten zwischen Tatze und Krone, darüber welche Position Teddy einmal beim Quidditch haben würde.<br>Remus lächelte leicht, als seine Frau das Zimmer betrat, "Woran denkst du?" flüsterte sie, um ihren Sohn nicht zu wecken.  
>Er drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung seiner Frau -sah die Güte in ihren Augen und die Liebe- und spürte sein Glück; ja, er hatte seine Freunde verloren und sie hatten nie die Chance gehabt, Remus' Sohn kennenzulernen, aber wenn Remus sich seine wundervolle Frau und sein fantastisches Kind ansah, wusste er, dass seine Freunde ihn unterstützt hätten; dass sie sich für in freuen würden.<br>"Ich dachte nur daran, was James, Sirius und Lily wohl über mein Leben denken würden" antwortete er leise auf die Frage, die Tonks ihm gestellt hatte.  
>Diese nickte leicht, "Ja, das frag ich mich auch oft -also, was Sirius zu uns sagen würde" sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und Remus wusste, dass sie Sirius beinahe genauso sehr vermisste, wie er selbst.<br>Stumm legte er seinen Arm um die junge Mutter und küsste ihre Stirn; "Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er. Remus wusste nicht, ob er den Krieg überleben wurde, er wusste nicht, ob Voldemort besiegt werden würde; er wusste nur, dass er in diesem Moment -mit seiner Frau im Arm, seinen Sohn neben ihnen und der Gewissheit, dass seine Freunde ihn unterstützen würden, dass sie stolz auf ihn wären- glücklich war, und er wünschte seinem Sohn nichts, außer diesem Gefühl von Glück, das nur Liebe und Freundschaft auslösen konnten.  
>Genau in diesem Moment heulte, irgendwo in der Ferne, ein Wolf den Mond an -als trauerte er darüber, dass dies der letzte gemeinsame Abend der jungen Famile war.<p>

Teddy Remus Lupin drehte sich verschlafen in seinem Bett herum -er träumte von seinen Eltern, die ihm die größte Liebe zuteil werden ließen, die ein kleiner Junge erwarten konnte.  
>Er wusste nicht, dass sie im Krieg sterben würden, dass seine Großmutter und sein Pate ihn erziehen würden, aber als er, etliche Jahre später, mit Victoire Weasley-Lupin im Zimmer der kleinen Nymphedora stand -um ihn rum Andromeda, die Potters und die Weasleys -seine Familie- und die Freunde, die er an seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gefunden hatte- fühlte er genau das Glück, das Remus ihm in jener Nacht gewünscht hat -und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Vater von oben auf ihn herabsah, mit einem stolzen und zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.<p>

Ende

ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen (:  
>wie wär's mit einem Review?<br>Gruß,  
>Jenni<p> 


End file.
